When drilling, running completions, performing work-overs, or performing any number of oilfield operations, a final assembly of the tools or equipment is typically performed at the location of the well. To validate the proper assembly of the tools or equipment, pressure tests are often performed. The pressure tests verify that the various seals are functional after assembly.
Due to the pressure range necessary and the subsequent resolution of the pressure measuring equipment, minute leaks such as those sometimes seen in metal-metal seals, may remain undetected after the pressure tests. Additionally, minute leaks may develop over the course of the lifetime of the seals. Undetected or later developed minute leaks can be particularly calamitous for electrical hardware, where the presence of small amounts of conducting fluid can cause electrical shorts and subsequent failure of the devices. Such leaks can also be very detrimental to the functioning of fiber optic equipment. The invasion of hydrogen bearing or hydrogen generating fluids into fiber optic equipment can cause darkening of the fibers and an eventual loss of the optical signal.
In the past, once detected, such leaks have been repaired by methods such as flowing across them with liquid sealants. While effective, the leak must first be discovered, and then the liquid sealant must be pumped through the leak. In the downhole environment, the time within which the leak is discovered and subsequently remedied can be quite substantial. Thus, the downhole tools and equipment are subjected to extended periods of contamination that can have detrimental effects on the operation of the tools and equipment.
There exists, therefore, a need for remedying a downhole leak with liquid sealant that does not require pumping the liquid sealant subsequent to discovery of the leak.